Behind the Wall
by Jagger3
Summary: Gamzee has a rather large crush for a certain tan skinned classmate of his called Tavros. Everything about him is delicious; the way his smile pulls up one corner of his mouth more than the other, the shy little glances, and that tongue...ohhh that tongue. The stoner is determine to finally ask Tavros something important; but gets a little distracted on the way... Rated M for smut


A slim stream of smoke hissed out from between Gamzee's lips, curling and rising up in the most wicked of shapes. They curved and bent, formless and ever changing. Just like the world. Shit changed on you all the time, you just had to go with the flow.

Gamzee Makara was exactly that kind of guy. He showed up when he wanted to, drifted along, and then took his leave when it suited him, leaving behind the faint smell of marijuana smoke. He only attended certain classes and that alone was a miracle.

Life was full of miracles.

Taking a deep draw, Gamzee snubbed out the joint that was about to burn his fingertips. Burns hurt like a motherfucker. He did not want one of those bastards while trying to hold a pencil.

Unlocking the bathroom stall door, Gamzee exited feeling relaxed and a little drowsy. He'd probably end up dosing off during class again, but that was all good. A motherfuckers' just got to do what feels all up and right, live in the moment, all that wicked shit.

It took a couple tries, but finally Gamzee got to the right classroom and found his seat. His wicked bro was sitting next to him in this class. What a fucking miracle. He cast him a lazy grin and got a grumpy scowl in return.

"Oh my god, Gamzee!" Karkat hissed, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "What the hell, in _school!?_ Are you insane?"

"Nah my bro, just keeping my chill going strong." Gamzee drawled, and trailed off, his eyes catching sight of someone else.

Karkat followed his friend's gaze and snorted, "You sad pathetic fuck."

The object of Gamzee's mooneyes was another classmate, a smooth skinned Latino boy with a blush and a small stutter. He was, as far as Gamzee was concerned, the miracle of all miracles. The way his plump lips would turn up more at the right than the left whenever he was reading, the way he'd instantly avert his gaze whenever they made eye contact, and those sweet, sweet kisses…oh man.

A small, wistful sigh escaped like smoke from Gamzee's lips, which made Karkat groan and rolls his eyes.

"God you two are pathetic." Karkat grumbled, already in on his friend's little crush, "Just get on with it already, stop putting it off."

"I want to get it right." Gamzee said firmly, staring fixedly on the back of his head. He even had the sweetest name…Tavros Nitram. Tavros…it just rolled off his tongue. And boy, did Tavros know how to use that tongue…

"Is that what this sudden uptake in that brain-rotting substance is? You've been taking a fuck ton lately and I don't think the remaining brain cells you have left can stand much more."

"Just calming my nerves, bro, that's all." Gamzee replied after a second or two. "Can't all up and do anything when I'm all twitchy and shit."

"Whatever fuckass, just make it sooner rather than later." Karkat snapped, turning back to whatever it was they were supposed to be doing.

"Gamzee? Uh, what are you doing?" Tavros asked, blushing as the stoner tugged urgently at his wrist, trying to subtly draw him away and failing to do so.

"I wanna talk to ya, bro." Gamzee insisted, once again attempting to get Tavros away from the lunch crowds.

"Alright…?" Tavros finally allowed himself to be pulled off, following Gamzee as he was led away from the other students.

They walked around the front of the school quietly, though Gamzee was fidgety and constantly played with Tavros' fingers. Finally, when the looped around the building and out of view from everyone else, Tavros spoke.

"Gamzee, what's up? You're acting funny."

He knew he should have hit up another joint before lunch. Gamzee mentally cursed himself before meeting Tavros' worried look. "Aw Tav, don't be givin' a brother such a sad look. There ain't nothin' wrong with this here motherfucker."

A knowing look crossed over Tavros' face and he drew them to a halt, turning to face Gamzee, "If you want something, you, uh, only have to ask, you know." He smiled shyly, which didn't match the look in his eye.

Gamzee felt his words flee at the look and his skin prickled with warmth. Shit…that look always got him. He didn't realize Tavros had been moving until Gamzee's back hit the wall, making a startled puff of air escape his lips.

The predatory look only intensified as Tavros places his forearms against the rough brick, trapping Gamzee efficiently. They stared at one another for a few, erratic heartbeats. Then Tavros closed the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly against Gamzee's.

"Mnhh…" Was all Gamzee managed, before Tavros' lips were moving against his, pearly white teeth occasionally tugging at his lower lip and making the stoner whine softly. He gripped the sides of Tavros' hoodie, unable to remember why he wanted to get Tavros alone to begin with. Submissively, he parted his lips and let Tavros' tongue invade, grateful for the support of the wall as his crush kissed his breath away.

Tavros made a small noise as he felt Gamzee push his hips up against his unconsciously. He responded by nipping Gamzee's tongue gently before breaking the kiss, licking his own lips teasingly.

"Fuck Tav…for such a quite motherfucker you sure do know your shit." Gamzee murmured, slightly stunned by the sudden kiss.

"I don't here you complaining." Tavros said simply, biting on his lower lip. "I, uh, was thinking about you today. A lot." He admitted, grinning slightly with a mischievous look that made Gamzee whimper. "I want to do something with you. Uh, if that's alright, that is."

"Anything from my wicked bro is a miracle." Gamzee mumbled, not quite on the same plane of reality at the moment. He watched as Tavros smiled warmly at him, making his heart throb, and then hummed happily as he was once again kissed.

Pressing his body flush against Gamzee's, Tavros slid his tongue along the seam in his lips before entering. He loved how Gamzee tasted, underneath that ever present herbal smoky crap. He knew that Gamzee lit up during school, but he never judged him for it. And right now, Tavros had other things on his mind. He broke the kiss and nibbled on the side of Gamzee's neck, making the other shiver and tilt his head to the side obediently.

That was the other thing about Gamzee. He was so gentle, so kind, always willing to let Tavros take things at his own pace. Tavros didn't really know what they were, maybe friends with benefits, but he'd like to think he meant something more to Gamzee. Especially when those small, breathy little sounds slid from the stoner's lips.

"Ah, Tav…" Gamzee sighed softly as he felt Tavros' tongue run over the bite mark he'd just left, a nice contrast to the fading prick of pain.

Hands were starting to aimlessly wander, fingers raking through shaggy hair, hands slipping under sweatshirts. Tavros felt Gamzee's long, smooth hands slip up his back and he smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

Similarly, Gamzee was making soft purring noises as he felt Tavros' fingers run through his unruly mane of hair. He craved physical attention from Tavros like something a drug could never satisfy. It made him feel whole and warm and loved. He made a small sound of disappointment when the fingers were removed, only to gasp in surprise as Tavros pressed his thigh between his legs, spreading them slightly.

Tavros bit down on his lower lip again, but didn't stop what he was doing. Slowly, he shifted his leg forward, rubbing his thigh against Gamzee's slowly hardening erection.

"A-ah…Tav…?" Gamzee felt a small thrill pass over him at the contact, his hands moving to grip the back of Tavros' hoodie. He could feel himself reacting as Tavros started grinding against him slowly, earning small gasps and pants. "T-Tav, you might wanna—mng—stop or I'm gonna have a—aahh—bit of a problem on my hands."

Blessedly, or not, Tavros paused in his movements and slid his hands down to Gamzee's waist, "Uh, I'd like to try that thing now, if it's okay with you?"

Gamzee nodded mutely, regretting opening his mouth to ask him to stop. The lack of contact was making him ache horribly. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice what Tavros was doing until hands were pulling his jeans down, "Woah—hey bro." He blinked and looked down at Tavros, who was kneeling between his legs, "Whatcha all up and doing down there?"

But Tavros only grinned, looking slightly nervous, and moved his fingers to Gamzee's boxers. He could see the outline of Gamzee's rather impressive length against the fabric, and he hesitantly placed his hand against it and rubbed.

"O-oohhhh…" Gamzee let out a breathy moan, his eyes darkening as he watched Tavros through half lidded eyes. The heat from Tavros' broad hand went straight through the flimsy material of his boxers and felt miraculous against his erection. "Mnnhh, shit Tav…"

Taking confidence from the sounds, Tavros began to palm and stroke him through his underwear, working his fingers over the shaft. It felt slim and long under his hand, rather unlike his own. He touched Gamzee like he liked to be touched, and judging by the sounds from above, Gamzee liked it too.

"T-Tav, mmnnngg, Tav…" Gamzee panted, painfully hard beneath Tavros' touch, "Oh hell, Tav…"

Time to try out that thing. Swallowing, Tavros moved his fingers to the waist band of Gamzee's boxers and paused, looking up, "Is this…okay?"

Gamzee nodded, running his fingers through Tavros' shaggy Mohawk, "S'all good brother. I trust you." He smiled down at him, his breathing heavy as he watched Tavros expose him. He'd long since forgotten where they were or how easy it would be to find them. All the existed in Gamzee's world was Tavros.

He took a second to stare at Gamzee's member, feeling an unfamiliar twinge of pride. He'd done that. He'd made Gamzee like this. Just him. Tavros was confident again, and gripped the base of Gamzee's erection gently.

It took Gamzee a second before it connected in his mind. He felt a small puff of warm air on him, which felt phenomenal, and then he realized what Tavros was doing a split second before he did it, "Ta-aaahhh! Oh _shit_ Tav…!"

Tavros took him in as far as could and then paused for a second, shivering as he felt Gamzee lace his fingers through his hair desperately. Slowly, he pressed his tongue against the underside of his erection and began to bob his head.

A low groan tore from Gamzee's throat as his bro's wet, hot mouth started to move over him. He couldn't begin to articulate words as Tavros took him in and out, licking and sucking in all the ways that drove Gamzee insane.

Pulling him out almost completely, Tavros hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the head, rubbing his tongue along the slit. He looked up and felt himself harden at the sight of Gamzee, face flushed and lips parted.

At that moment Gamzee glanced down, his eyes locking with Tavros. The sight of Tavros down on his knees, staring right back up while doing such a lewd thing, made Gamzee moan helplessly. It felt so damn good, that skilled tongue rubbing and licking along his length. His release coiled in his gut, and Gamzee whimpered in warning. "T-Tavros!"

Tavros moaned at the sound of his name, unknowingly sending vibrations through Gamzee as he took him back into his mouth once more, sucking on his length until Gamzee cried out. Tavros' mouth filled with his release and he swallowed it all, licking the head to make sure he got it all, before slowly drawing him out of his mouth. "Was, um, was it good?"

"_Shit_ Tav that was off the charts." Gamzee panted, looking dazed as he leaned heavily against the wall. Pulling his pants back up, he looked down at Tavros' flushed face and wet lips with complete adoration, making Tavros blush even harder. This made Gamzee remember his original intent before Tavros had started to worship him with his mouth, "This motherfucker actually had something to ask a brother."

"Yeah?" Tavros asked, standing up and shifting nervously.

"Would you all up and like to be my boyfriend?" Gamzee blurted, taking advantage of his own stupefied state of mind so he wouldn't let his nerves all up and get to him. Or forget again.

"Oh." Tavros blinked, slightly surprised, "I, yeah! Yeah, Gamzee." He chuckled embarrassedly and smiled up at him, making Gamzee's heart miss a beat.

"Aw hell aren't you the most adorable motherfucker." Gamzee all but growled, dragging Tavros into him and kissing him hungrily. He made a small sound as Tavros responded eagerly, parting his lips and letting Gamzee dominate his mouth. There was an unfamiliar taste to it, and it took a second before Gamzee realized it was himself he tasted.

The bell rang, startling the two apart, and Tavros looked a little startled that lunch was over. Recovering, he laced his fingers through Gamzee's and asked, as they walked back, "Would you like to come over today? After school, I mean."

"That'd be the wicked shit." Gamzee said eagerly, beaming down at Tavros happily.

Once they were back in class and in their respective seats, Gamzee couldn't keep a dopy smile from his face for the rest of the day.

Karkat, who noticed his friend's ruffled appearance and blissed out smile towards a certain tan skinned boy, rolled his eyes, "Well I'm glad to see your emotional bullshit turned out fine."

"Yeah bro, it was—"

"Aurgh shut up I don't care what happened!" Karkat hastily hissed, earning a quiet chuckle from his friend.

Gamzee drifted off back into his hazy mind filled with dark eyes and breath-taking kisses. He couldn't wait until later when he'd go to Tav's house. He never did get to repay that miraculous favor his brother had done to him.

The rest of the day was spent planning exactly how he was going to make his boyfriend moan out his name, just like Gamzee had done barely an hour ago.

The End.


End file.
